


Bad Habits

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, elijah's 30th birthday, happy smial, sean/elijah fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean finds Elijah's bad habit has an unexpected benefit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Elijah 30th Birthday Celebration at The Happy Smial.

[ ](http://photobucket.com)

The first time Sean saw Elijah’s fingernails, he was shocked by the sight. Before Elijah, he’d never met a man who bit his nails, and Elijah’s were more ragged and mutilated than any Sean had ever seen. In a week he’d already gotten used to them, regarding them as just another of Elijah’s bad habits, like his smoking. That changed the first time they made love. After those ragged nails had scraped down Sean’s naked body, making him tremble and setting his passion ablaze, he knew that biting his nails was one bad habit he’d never urge Elijah to break.


End file.
